From Song with Love
by elen lee
Summary: Terinspirasi dari No other (pair:Kyumin), tonight (pair:TOPGD), angel (pair:WooSuk), Love (pair:YongHyun), mirotic (pair:Yunjae of course). check this out. enjoy it. DLDR. BL. Elenlee


Now, new ff from me. inspirated by songs. lets check this out :)

**From Song with Love**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun-Lee Sungmin, Choi Seung Hyun-Kwon Ji Yong, Kim Woo Bin-Lee Jong Suk

Jung Yong Hwa-Lee Jong Hyun, Jung Yunho-Kim Jae Joong.

**Genre **: Romance

**Rate** : T dan M (yang M itu nunjukin kalo El itu emang suka yadong, hahaha)

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**No copas no plagiat yaa...**

**don't like don't read**

**Yang mau baca, selamat membaca ^^**

**ELENLEE**

**No Other -Super Junior- -Kyumin-**

Rangkaian foto yang dia ubah menjadi tanda cinta yang begitu besar pada kaca cafe miliknya sudah selesai. Kyuhyun sangat menanti hari ini, dia ingin mempersembahkan untaian gambar yang dia buat untuk kekasihnya tercinta. urgh, degub kencang jantungnya terdengar sangat keras bukan? hmm... okay, Kyuhyun juga sudah selesai mempersiapkan lagu apa yang akan dia nyanyikan.

"Anyeong"

"Anyeong, Kyu. Ada apa? tak biasanya kau menelponku siang-siang begini?" terdengar suara merdu milik kekasih di seberang line teleponnya.

"Hyung, bisakah kau datang ke cafeku siang ini? sangat penting hyung"

tut tut tut...

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia sudah menelpon Sungmin, kekasihnya. _Pasti dia akan marah-marah nanti karena aku memutuskan sepihak teleponnya_, batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kini tengah menanti Sungmin yang, mungkin, sedang dalam perjalanan menuju cafenya.

**10 menit kemudian**

Terlihat mobil hitam milik Sungmin berhenti di depan cafe Kyuhyun. Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya dengan mulut menganga.

"K-Kyu? Apa ini?" Sungmin melongo, membelalakkan mata kelincinya melihat kejutan yang diberikan sang kekasih di kaca cafenya.

_Neo gateun saram tto eopseo_

_Juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeo ngeol_

_Eodiseo channi_

_Neo gatchi joheun saram, neo gatchi joheun saram_

_neo gatchi joheun ma eum_

_Neo gatchi joheun seon mul_

_Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo_

_Neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo_

_Eodiseo channi_

_Neo gatchi haengbokhan nom, Neo gatchi haengbokhan nom'Neo gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom_

Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu No Other sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Sungmin memeluknya. Senyum hangat terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun setelah dia usai menyanyikan bait pertama lagu No Other milik Super Junior.

Masih berdiri mematung di samping pintu mobilnya, Sungmin benar-benar speechless, tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, melihat kelakuan kekasih evilnya yang selalu bisa membuatnya kesal, marah, bahkan speechless seperti sekarang ini.

"Ayolah hyung, segera peluk aku, aku lelah, merentangkan tanganku selama 10 menit itu juga melelahkan lho hyung" canda Kyuhyun dengan smirk khas miliknya.

Sungmin sepertinya masih belum sadar, dia masih melongo di samping pintu mobilnya. memandangi rangkaian foto yang Kyuhyun bentuk menjadi love sign di kaca cafenya. itu foto mereka dari awal debut, awal mereka bersama, hingga saat ini. Sungmin merasakan debaran jantungnya yang sangat cepat dan desiran hangat di hatinya. Sungmin terharu. Gerakan kedua tangannya yang mengatup menutup mulutnya merupakan gerakan pertama yang Sungmin buat setelah sadar akan surprise yang Kyuhyun berikan. matanya berkaca-kaca, dan Kyuhyun mulai mendekati kekasih pink-nya itu. Pelukan erat dia berikan pada Sungmin. dan bisikan dari Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin makin speechless. Setelah pelukan hangat Kyuhyun berikan, ciuman hangat mendarat di bibir mungil Sungmin. Ciuman ini merupakan awal kebersamaan mereka yang abadi.

"_Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menikah dengan ku?_"

**Tonight -Big Bang- -TOPGD-**

"Hei Ji Yong, kau tahu? Aku tak terlalu suka dengan lagu Tonight di bagianmu, bagianku, bagian magnae, dan bagian Daesung, tapi aku sangat suka lirik bagian Young Bae?"

"Wae?" Ji Yong mendudukkan dirinya di samping T.O.P, setelah sebelumnya dia tiduran di paha Mr. Choi tabi itu.

Seung hyun mengelus pelan rambut milik Ji Yong, mengulum senyum sebentar, lalu menyanyikan sebuah lirik lagu

_Neoreul chajaseo oeo nal bichwojuneun jeo dalbicharaero_

_Geodael chajaseo oeooo kkeuchi eodinji moreugetjiman hel_

_Tonight Tonight Tonight Tonight_

"Buahahahahahahha" tawa keras muncul di bibir tipis leader Kwon. kedua tangannya memeluk perutnya menahan sakit dari tawa yang dia keluarkan barusan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan" suara berat Hyung big bang itu terdengar di sela tawa leader Kwon.

"Hahahaha, h-hyung, kau tak hahahah cocok menyanyikan buahahaha bait bagian Young Bae, hahaha" Ji Yong masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan sekarang sedikit air mata ada di pelupuk matanya.

"Hei, diam!" bentakan sang hyung segera membuat Ji Yong berhenti tertawa, mencicit, menundukkan kepala. dia mendelik takut, si tabi kesayangannya sepertinya marah.

Seung Hyun dengan muka datarnya mengangkat dagu Ji Yong dengan tangan kanannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Ji Yong. nafas hangat Seung Hyun bisa dirasakan oleh Ji Yong.

"Ji, tatap mataku. aku tahu, aku tak mampu bersuara merdu seperti Young Bae saat menyanyikan lirik itu, tapi kau harus tahu, 7 tahun silam, inilah yang aku rasakan. Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk sandaranku diatas kekalutanku, bait-bait di lagu itu merupakan penggalan hatiku Ji, yang menunjukkan bahwa aku sangat membutuhkanmu dan takkan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. hingga kini, perasaan ini meluap, Ji, aku membutuhkanmu, sangat, kau mau kan selalu disisiku?"

Ji Yong menatap manik hitam Seung Hyun. Ji Yong terkejut. tabi nya jarang sekali mengucapkan kata sebanyak itu, ah ralat, maksudnya kata romantis sebanyak itu. Ji Yong segera tersenyum lebar, dipeluk erat tubuh besar sang hyung. mencium bibir tipisnya dengan rakus, dihisap, dijilat, disesapnya bibir sang T.O.P. Seung Hyun cepat tanggap, dipeluknya tubuh milik G-Dragon, dia balas ciuman dari sang kekasih. lumatan dan kecapan yang mereka buat dari bibir mereka, dilepasnya. Ji Yong butuh bernafas tentunya. sang leader terlihat terengah-engah setelah ciuman yang dia mulai. Dia peluk erat lagi leher T.O.P dengan berteriak lantang dan tawa bahagianya dia berteriak, "AKU AKAN SELALU DI SAMPINGMU, HYUNG!"

Dan teriakan itu berakhir dengan ciuman liar dan gesekan yang dihiasi desahan mereka.

**Angel -EXO- -WooSuk-**

Woo Bin memeluk erat tubuh Jong Suk yang sedang menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas junior miliknya. Gesekan junior Jong Suk di perut Woo Bin membuat Jong Suk semakin cepat menaikturunkan tubuhnya diatas junior Woo Bin. bibir tipis Woo Bin melumat liar bibir tebal Jong Suk, kepala Jong Suk bergerak ke kanan, memperdalam ciuman liar mereka.

"aah,,, ohhh, inihh nikmathhh Bin-ahhhh.. shhh.. ohhh"

Geraman terdengar dari mulut Woo Bin. dia menikmati ini. jong Suk menikmati ini. Mereka menikmati ini. dipilinnya nipples tegang Jong Suk dengan kasar, desahan keras makin terdengar dari bibir Jong Suk. hingga cairan sperma dari junior Jong Suk keluar deras menodai dada bidang Woo Bin dan aliran sperma terbentuk di paha dalam Jong Suk menandakan mereka mencapai klimaks, dunia putih yang begitu indah.

Woo Bin menidurkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king size mereka, dengan memeluk Jong Suk diatasnya. dipandangnya wajah damai Jong Suk yang sedang terengah-engah, mulutnya terbuka menandakan begitu hebatnya permainan mereka malam ini. dikecupnya bibir tebal Jong Suk.

"Hei Jong Suk-ah, aku merasa lahir kembali. Dengan menatapmu aku serasa bertemu malaikat. Kau tahu, kau surgaku, kau duniaku, kau angin semilirku, kau milikku, hanya kau yang pantas aku lindungi, dan hanya aku yang pantas mencintaimu"

Jong Suk menatap Woo Bin, mendalami kalimat yang baru saja terucap dari bibir tipis sang pujaan hati. Diciumnya bibir Woo Bin, hanya sebentar, namun sirat akan cinta yang dalam.

"Ya, aku juga merasa lahir kembali Woo Bin-ah, kau malaikatku, kau surgaku, kau duniaku, kau awan biruku, kau milikku, hanya aku yang pantas kau lindungi, hanya aku yang pantas kau cintai"

Mereka saling berpandangan, hening sesaat, lalu kecupan hangat terdengar sebelum kedua namja itu terlelap dalm tidur mereka.

**Love -CN Blue-** **-Yong-Hyun-** (anggap lagu ini merupakan lagu dengan happy ending, meski El ga tau ini lagu juga berakhir dengan happy ending atau ga, okay? :) )

Jong Hyun berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, membanting keras pintu kamarnya, mengambil koper di atas lemari dengan kasar, lalu membukanya dengan kasar pula. Di bukanya lemari biru miliknya, diambilnya lipatan baju yang rapi itu hingga terlihat berantakan saat dimasukkannya di atas koper.

Brakkkk

Pintu kamarnya dibuka paksa oleh Yong Hwa. Yong Hwa terlihat pucat, lalu mendekati sang kekasih.

"Jong Hyun-ah, jangan kau anggap nyata acara itu, aku bersumpah, aku hanya mencintaimu"

Jong Hyun hanya diam, mukanya memerah menahan amarah. siapa yang tak marah melihat kekasihnya terlihat mesra sekali di acara We Got Married atau apa itu. Jong hyun kesal, marah, sedih, tatapan sang kekasih pada pasangannya di acar itu sangat mesra. Jong Hyun cemburu.

Tangan Yong Hwa refleks menghentikan tangan Jong hyun yang masih repot memasukkan bajunya ke dalam koper. Dia tubuh Jong Hyun ke dalam pelukannya. Dia peluk erat sang kekasih. setitik air mata jatuh di bahu Jong Hyun. _Dia menangis?_ batin Jong Hyun.

"Jong Hyun-ah, jangan pergi. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat sulit meraihmu, apalagi melepasmu karena kesalahanku. maafkan aku. Seharusnya dari awal aku tak mengambil acara itu. Maafkan aku. Maaf" isakan Yong Hwa terdengar lirih di bahu Jong hyun. Jong Hyun terpaku, Yong Hwa terlihat lemah, baru ini Yong Hwa seperti ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Jong hyun-ah, sangat mencintaimu Lee Jong Hyun ah" isakan Yong Hwa makin keras di bahu Jong Hyun.

Amarah Jong Hyun mereda, dia kasihan melihat si "top" menangis dipelukannya yang notabene dia seorang "bottom". Dibalasnya pelukan Yong Hwa, dia elus perlahan punggung lebar Yong Hwa, "ya, sudahlah, sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku juga mencintaimu" Jong Hyun berucap dengan senyum hangatnya. mata sipitnya terlihat makin sipit sangat tersenyum.

Yong Hwa melepas pelukannya, ditatap wajah cantik sang kekasih, ditangkupnya wajah Jong Hyun. Dia raba mata, hidung, pipi, dan bibir Jong Hyun.

"Jong Hyun, aku Jung Yong Hwa, akan selalu menjadikanmu nomor satu dihatiku, tak akan ada kata pisah diantara kita, aku akan selalu menatapmu setiap hari, mengucapkan kata cinta sebagai canduku padamu, dan akan selalu memegang erat cintamu"

Jong Hyun menghapus jejak air mata di wajah tampan sang kekasih, menatap mata sang kekasih dengan hangat, membuat isyarat bahwa benang merah mereka tak akan putus.

**Mirotic -DBSK- -Yunjae-**

Yunho menabrakkan tubuh Jae Joong ke pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup. mencium ganas bibir cherry sang kekasih, dengan tak sabar dia buka baju yang membungkus tubuh putih Jae Joong dan dirinya. Ciuman itu tak lepas meski kini mereka berpindah tempat menuju sofa. Dia banting tubuh Jae Joong ke atas sofa. ciuman ganas Yunho berubah menjadi kecupan liar, menjelajahi leher jenjang sang kekasih, menjilat melumat menghisap leher dan dada Umma DBSK. kecupan liarnya semakin menurun menuju junior Jae Joong. Dihisapnya junior Jae Joong dengan kuat.

"Yunhoooohhhh!" Splurt.. Klimaks pertama jae Joong keluar di mulut Yunho. Cairan sperma Jae Joong masih terlihat dibibir Yunho meski dia sudah menjilati bibirnya dengan lidahnya, menikmati sperma kekasih hatinya.

"i got you under my skin, boo. Lets make a love, H.A.R.D" Yunho mengeja kata terakhir dengan langsung memasukkan juniornya ke hole Jae Joong dengan sekali sodokan. tubuh Jae joong langsung tersentak, Jae Joong membusungkan dadanya, menandakan dia sangat menikmati perlakuan kasar Yunho. Desahan liar nan keras mengalun di bibir cherry Jae Joong, membuat gerakan Yunho semakin liar. Sodokan demi sodokan yang Yunho buat, semakin membuat udara disekitar mereka memanas. Klimaks ronde pertama mereka dapatkan. Yunho menggendong ala koala tubuh Jae Joong menuju kasur, menidurkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Jae Joong yang masih menyatu di kasur. Di belainya punggung penuh tatto milik sang kekasih, sekali-kali di kecup dan digigit ringan hidung bangir Jae Joong. yunho paham betul, Jae Jong adalah candu baginya, dan dia adalah narkoba bagi Jae Joong, Jae Joong adalah mantranya, dan Yunho adalah pembuluh darah Jae Joong. Mereka saling terjatuh, dan saling menggilai, dan itulah candu mereka.

END

Selesai. dan jangan bunuh El karena ff ini #lari ngibrit

El mohon maaf, El sangat suka pair YongHwa-JongHyun, mereka couple serasi. Dan Jong Hyun sangat cantik #dipandangteruswajahJongHyun #DitendangYongHwa. jangan bash ini couple ya, jangan bash juga El, El kan cinta damai :)

El sebenernya mau nambah Special Girl milik Infinite H dengan cast MyungYeol, tapi belum dapet feel -_-

thanks ya readers El pada ff El yang sebelum-sebelumnya. maaf ga bisa nyebutin satu persatu, but, i love youuuuu

Byeeee #MelambaikanTanganAlaBayuSkak


End file.
